danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 05
Beginning of the End (終わりの始まり) is the tenth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the fifth episode of Despair Arc, which serves as a prequel to the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on August 11th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Instructor Yukizome returns to her homeroom class after being transferred to the Reserve Course and learns that a lot can change in six months! Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 05/Image Gallery'' Plot The episode begins with a flashback of Ryota being bullied, and how he used anime to cope. In present day, Ryota continues to feverishly draw in his dark room. During the day, Chisa stares at the Reserve Course building, ready to start her new job. Chisa says she'll skim over all the details, but implies it was emotional torture for her. After six months, Chisa returns to the Main Course where she meets up with Juzo Sakakura. She asks him to get her an ID from one of the Steering Committee members. She reports how she learned about a project named after Izuru Kamukura, the Hope's Peak Academy founder. Juzo says he'll try to get her an ID. Chisa is shocked to learn she can return to Class 77-B. Jin Kirigiri says she will also now be their main homeroom teacher, as Kohichi Kizakura has decided to focus on scouting full time. After Chisa leaves, Jin gives Kohichi a hard time on not finding too many students. Kohichi says he thinks Jin will be pleased with what he did find, and Jin states at the selected students list, which are the ones from the original game. Chisa paces in front of the classroom, nervous to see her old class again. She chastises herself for being so nervous, and says she has to have more courage as Kyosuke Munakata's future beloved, which flusters her. Chisa finally gathers her courage and walks into the classroom to find they have thrown her a surprise party. Peko Pekoyama credits Chiaki Nanami for the party, which Chiaki immediately downplays. Nekomaru Nidai tells Chiaki not to be so modest and that she holds the class together. Peko adds to that by saying Chiaki supported them all while Chisa was gone. Chisa is impressed by Chiaki's efforts, but Chiaki says it was nothing at all, and says she is just happy to have her back. Chisa tears up by Chiaki's words, and then notes that Hiyoko Saionji isn't there. Ibuki Mioda says she stepped out for a minute, but Mahiru Koizumi is annoyed she didn't make it back in time to surprise Chisa. Immediately, Hiyoko comes back, and Chisa is shocked by how much she has grown. Hiyoko says her wish came true, and now she can bend Mikan Tsumiki's bones in any direction she wants. Mikan is upset to hear that, and Chisa comments she is still the same on the inside. Chiaki gives Chisa a cup, fills it with juice, and leads the class on a chant to express how much they are happy to have Chisa back. "Ryota" returns home, and tells the real Ryota to take a break. Ryota is determined to devote his entire life to making anime for hope. "Ryota" leaves, and wonders what it is like to be consumed by one's talent. A plane flies overhead, and lands at an airport. Junko Enoshima arrives at the airport, and narrates while she waits for Mukuro Ikusaba to arrive. As they drive from the airport, Junko tries to attack Mukuro with an ice pick and grenade. Mukuro is able to counter both attempts, but seems enamored by Junko trying to kill her so that she can feel despair. Junko starts saying Mukuro stinks, but Mukuro brushes it off and asks why Junko wanted her to come back. Junko says they have been selected to attend an elite private school called Hope's Peak Academy. Mukuro observes Junko is happy as she tells her this. Ryota pushes himself too far and passes out, so the fake Ryota tracks down Mikan outside of Hope's Peak and takes her to see Ryota. Mikan initially panics thinking she is about to be killed. After Mikan diagnoses Ryota, the fake Ryota reveals his true talent as the Ultimate Imposter, and explains how he and Ryota met. Mikan feels she will be killed now that she knows their secret, but Ultimate Imposter assures her he won't hurt her, so Mikan assumes he wants sex, but he clarifies he trusts her. Mikan sobs tears of joy, and Ultimate Imposter encourages her to be more confident in herself. The next day, Makoto Naegi arrives at Hope's Peak. Junko and Mukuro are right behind him. Junko narrates some more, and Mukuro says she has really taken to narration. Junko says she has already gotten bored of it. Junko laughs as she finishes drawing a sketch of what would become Monokuma. Junko wonders if she will meet someone interesting. As she says that, Hajime Hinata is in a pod in a laboratory for the Izuru Kamukura Project, thinking back to his encounter with Juzo, and the last time he saw Chiaki. A scientist tells him it is time, and prepare to begin the surgery. The scientists tell him he might feel a bit off at first, but says that it is normal. Hajime thinks about how he is doing this so he can be something to be proud of around Chiaki. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc ED (clean) Trivia * Kazutaka Kodaka's favorite scene in this episode is when Sonia and Gundham combined together to greet Chisa upon her return from her probation.'''Tumblr: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152894297203/zetsubou-hen-profiles-v-two-guys-a-girl-and- Danganronpa 3 Booklet profile translations by @jinjojess] References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Despair Arc Episodes